Bonds and Promises
by rinoaterra
Summary: All they ever wanted was a happy and peaceful life, then they came. The Kingdom of Maria was conquered by the Titans leaving the 3 survivors of the royal family orphans. They just wanted to avenge their mother's life by being part of the military and kill those monsters. Suddenly they were called by King Pixis of Sina. What does he want from them? AU Medieval-ish. (RivaMika)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, rinoa-chan here~! Umm, so yeah this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. If you're wondering who the pair-ups are umm, for now I'll say it's Rivaille x Mikasa (Rikasa/RivaMika) But I still don't know about the other characters...we'll see I guess. **

**Some info before reading ^w^:**

**Mikasa is 6 mos. older than Eren and Armin and t****he story starts when they were about 10 years old. **

**Hope you enjoy reading, please tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

The cries of the people who were being slain by the titans were heard all throughout the kingdom as a family of 4 were trying to escape the titans who now entered their castle. As they continued to run, the mother stopped, coughing out blood to the ground.

"Mom let's go!" the boy shouted as he grabbed their injured mother and urging her to continue running to their hiding place. Queen Hanji just laughed and took a glance at her now- broken leg, "Go ahead, I'll just be a burden to you. Besides…I'm also going to die anyway."

"Mom, come on! Mikasa, help me carry mother." The boy said desperately trying to help their mother run away with them with tears welling up in his eyes.

The said girl complied with her brother's command and also tried to help carry their mother.

"No, stop it. You should just run along and leave me."

"We won't leave you here, Auntie!" the little blondie of the three screamed while crying and hugging the bruette queen.

"How many times should I tell you that calling me 'mommy' would be fine, Armin?" the queen said as she faintly smiled at the kid.

"Mm…mommy…don't leave us!" Armin cried

"Mommy, please don't leave Eren, Armin, and me!" Mikasa sobbed, tears tempted to fall down to her cheeks.

"Do me a favor and let Mommy die knowing that her children are safe." Hanji replied as she flashed a bright smile to the children. "Mikasa protect Eren and Armin, okay? Run away before it's too late." The little girl just nodded in reply to her mothers with tears now falling down to her cheeks.

The queen chuckled, "Might as well see these titans up close one more time." With tears continually falling silently from her eyes, Mikasa stood upright and gave a salute to their mother. "Thank you for giving me the warmth and love of a mother, Hanji-san."

The woman smiled and laughed while returning the salute to the little girl, "Oh Mikasa, please at least call me 'mother' as much as possible on my last moments. I trust that you take care of your siblings as the eldest among you okay?" She then turned to the little boys and ruffled their heads, "And I'm sure that you two will be great soldiers someday; make mommy proud. Take care of your sister too and each other, okay?" The two boys saluted in response still crying at the reality that their mother will be leaving them.

"I am really happy to have a bunch of darlings like you three. But I guess mommy needs to be with daddy already, hmm? Well at least I get to see a titan before I die…hahaha! Okay, go now , before those monsters catch you soon." She said as she gave the three a tight hug.

"I'll beat those titans for sure someday, I promise you Mother!" Eren shouted back with determination in his eyes as the siblings continued to run off to their hiding place, leaving their eccentric mother behind laughing as she talked and killed some of those monsters with her dying breath.

6 years have passed ever since the Kingdom of Maria was conquered by those appalling titans leaving the survivors homeless and Queen Hanji's children orphaned. Luckily, a family friend of theirs, who was a retired commander of their army, sheltered some of the orphans of the war including the three siblings. His house resided in the village of Trost, south of the Kingdom of Rose. Shadis, the one who took care of them, trained the young ones in military so that they may be full-fledged soldiers of the Kingdom of Rose.

One day, while the three children, who were now in their teenage years, were training along with Shadis' other 'adopted' children.

"I see, we shall travel immediately on morning's twilight then. Mina, inform the three about this matter. Samuel make preparations for our leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir!"

"Take that!"

"Heh" the taller of the two dodged the punch from the other while shooting a glance towards a certain oriental girl who was watching them. "You mis-ompff!"

"You got distracted again!" the brunette smirked after giving the taller a good kick between his legs.

"Che, just your luck, Eren." The boy replied still recovering from the pain that Eren's kick gave him. "I'll show you who is more capable of protecting Mikasa."

"Shut it, Jean. Stop talking and fight seriously. Besides, Mikasa is way stronger than you….no need for a weakling like you to protect her."

"SHUT UP!" annoyed, Jean punched Eren in his gut causing Eren to wince in pain and stumble to the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa was about to rush towards her brother when Eren swiped his leg beteen Jean's legs causing the boy to lose balance and stumble down too. Glaring daggers at each other and scowling at the same time, the two started their daily brawl.

"Eren!"

"Eren, Jean, stop it!" Armin tried to stop the two brats from hurting each other again, but in vain.

"Now, now, stop fighting guys." Marco helped Armin stop the two brats but again, to no avail.

"MMMIIIKKASSA! Connie ate my potatoes! Can I have some of yours?" the pony-tailed brunette begged while clinging to the stoic girl.

"Hey! YOU were the one who ate your potatoes and finished them up. You even ate my share too!" Connie retorted.

As the teenagers continued their 'normal' routine, Mina entered the lively scene excited to tell them the news. "HEY GUYS! We have a messenger from the King Pixis of Sina! He is summoning Sir Shadis to his presence. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have been called too."

"For real?!" Eren exclaimed. "This is it Mikasa, Armin, we will be able to fulfill mother's wish!" The two simply noddd and gave him a smile.

"But we're still not sure if we were called to take part of the military." Armin stated. "We musn't get too excited."

"Don't let your head get big, Eren."

"Ehh, don't forget to bring me back food for presents!" Sasha exclaimed giving her girl friend sparkly eyes.

"All right, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, go and help Samuel and Mina prepare for our leave tomorrow at dawn. The rest of you may proceed to your daily chores."

"_Wait and see Mother, wait and see."_

**And CUT-I guess I really can't make long chapters...oh well, we'll see the main plot on the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please drop a review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**And yeah, I updated, but I rushed it so I'm so sorry if it's too short! Thanks for reviewing Arethahiwatari-san and for all who followed and favorited. Here you go!**

* * *

Mikasa POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror to see myself wearing a red off-shoulder gown with fine golden embroidery creeping like a vine from the edge of my skirt to my chest. The sleeves of my dress were pale gold, flowing freely from my shoulders. I was wearing a flower-like crown in my head while my hair was let-down loosely. Lastly, my neck was decorated by a single chain with a locket in its middle, a memorabilia from mother.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror, confused… 'Why am I dressed-up like this again?'

Normal POV: _(Flashback)_

"_Mikasa! Armin! We're finally going to fulfill mother's wish and avenge what those beasts did to our kingdom!" the brunette exclaimed wide-eyed as he saw them nearing the Kingdom of Sina._

"_Calm down Eren. Don't get too excited." The oriental girl replied her brother with an emotionless face, but deep inside her, she was a bit excited too._

_As they entered the kingdom, the villagers eyed the group with "ooohhs" and "aahhs" written in their faces. A lot of them were staring at Mikasa though, and whispering praises such a "that girl is a rare beaut" or "she sure is lovely."_

_Soon they arrived at the castle and dismounted from their horses. The soldiers who welcomed them saluted the group with respect as a man in royal clothes made his way to greet them._

"_Welcome to Kingdom Sina, Sir Shadis and the three royal children of Kingdom Maria. I am _the right-hand man and advisor of King Pixis. Please, the king is waiting for you." The man said as he ushered the party inside the castle and made them comfortable. After a few refreshments and such, the party followed _as he guided them to the king's throne._

_An elderly man in royal clothes stood up and greeted them with open arms as they entered the throne room. "Ah, welcome Shadis of Maria, the ever so loyal knight and retired commander of Kingdom Maria. Welcome Eren the brave one, welcome Armin the wise one, and welcome young lady…Mikasa the prodigy." _

_The four knelt down and bowed with respect to the king as Pixis greeted them. "Now stand up, dear ones. We have very important matters to discuss." At his word, the party stood up and saw the king motioned the guards to leave the throne room. "Shadis, I believe you have trained these kids in military and prepared them already?"_

"_I did just as you have requested me to do. I have done what I can, your highness."_

"_I see… well you have done your part. I shall continue it onwards. You may now take your leave as I wish to talk to the youngsters privately."_

"_As you wish, your majesty." Shadis replied while saluting once more to the king and left _

_The king then grew serious and turned towards the children, "Now, let us talk about rebuilding your kingdom."_

_The eyes of the three children grew big as they heard the king tell them how they will rebuild their kingdom. They just nodded and complied and gave ideas and such while they continued to listen to him._

"_But, your kingdom is still weak…especially since the three of you are still children. Mikasa you're turning 18 on February right?"_

"_Yes, your highness."_

"_All right, we ready for the wedding day on your 18__th__ birthday then."_

"_WEDDING DAY?!" the three shouted confused in unison._

"_Ahaha, yes, Mikasa's wedding day to be exact. I told you earlier that the Kingdom of Maria is weak right? Because of lack of resources and strength, you shall create a bond with Kingdom of Rose through marriage. While the two boys here will have official training under the Kingdom Rose until the two of you will be fully equipped to lead your own army in Kingdom Maria."_

"_Pardon me your highness, but may I ask a question?"_

"_Yes young lady, what is it?"_

"_Why don't I get to be part of the special training and army with Eren and Armin?"_

"_Because you are a young lady, my dear."_

"_But how will I be able to protect them?"_

"_Hahaha! You can leave that to the care of your husband-to-be, my dear, since he will be the one to specially train your siblings."_

"_So when will we get to see my husband-to-be?"_

"_Tomorrow night my dear, an engagement party shall be held here in care of our kingdom."_

_(End of flashback)_

"_Oh yeah, so I will be meeting my husband-to-be tonight." Mikasa thought as she remembered the events yesterday._

"Princess Mikasa, the prince of Kingdom Rose has arrived."

* * *

**TTATT It's too short I know! But I'll try to make it longer next time. By the way, who do you want Eren and Armin to be paired up with? No yaoi/yuri pairings please ^w^ thanks!**


End file.
